News June 16, 2009-December 30, 2009
June 16, 2009 Seasons 1 & 2 on Blu-ray By Sam McPherson, Lostpedia staff After a year and a half of waiting, Lost seasons one and two will be released on Blu-ray disc on June 16, 2009, following in the footsteps of the third and fourth seasons, which were initially released in Blu-ray along with the DVDs. Blu-ray discs are of generally higher quality than normal DVDs, meaning that all four seasons of Lost (along with the fifth, to be released on DVD and Blu-ray in December) will be available in high definition. Read more... July 2, 2009 Destiny Calls for a Season 5 Review By CTS, Lostpedia staff Well it's been a few weeks since "The Incident, Parts 1 & 2" aired around the world, ending Lost's superb fifth season with a climactic and unforgettable cliffhanger. So now, I figured it would be a good time to do an all-encompassing review of Lost's fifth season, right before we engage in the five-season-long LOST Rewatch. I will start by saying that this season has been my favorite season so far -- it has been full of shocking twists, intricate mythology, enigmatic time travel, and incredible character development. The writers have truly succeeded at creating a show that comprehensively explains mysteries and systematically improves. Read more... July 19, 2009 Lost: Messages From The Island to be released By Sam McPherson, Lostpedia staff Titan Books, the publisher of Lost: The Official Magazine will be releasing the compilation book Lost: Messages From The Island on June 30. The book, an official companion guide to the second season of Lost, features excerpts from the first six magazine issues, including interviews with members of the cast and crew, as well as concept art and set designs. The 176-page book features an introduction by showrunners Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, and an afterward by Paul Terry. Read Lostpedia's review... July 2009 Final 'Lost' season gains an hour By James Hibberd, THRfeed.com We all know that on ABC's "Lost," time is extremely relative. So why not throw an extra hour into the mix? The sixth and final season will run 18 hours, an hour longer than originally announced. This isn't exactly earth-shattering news, granted, but for "Lost" fans heading into the final lap, every minute counts. Read more... September 21, 2009 LOST’s Emmy Nomination Report and Analysis By Jon Lachonis (DocArzt), docartz.com The Emmy nominations are in, and LOST has scored big in some key categories, including nominations for Michael Emerson, Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof and, of course, LOST itself as Outstanding Drama. Some Losties will be disappointed, for sure, as some key favorites were denied yet again - no Josh Holloway, or Elizabeth Mitchell, sadly - and unthinkably there were no Outstanding Director nods, but I’d say chances are looking pretty good for LOST to bring some statues home. Let’s take a look and assess the competition. Read more... October 25, 2009 Lost University - New ARG and Blu-Ray Supplement By Plkrtn, Lostpedia staff ABC.com has launched a new website: "Lost University". Coming soon to Blu-Ray Hi-Def, Lost University seems to be a new ARG and supplementary Blu-Ray disc on the mystery and themes of Lost, allowing you to dig into more information about the show's background. You can sign up now to get an email closer to when enrollment starts (22nd September 2009 - 5 years to the day since the show first aired, and Flight 815 crashed). The University course seems to be split into two semesters with courses beginning December 8th, 2009 (The US launch date of the fifth season Blu-Ray DVDs) Read more... LOST Rewatch Update: Season 1 Review By CTS, Lostpedia staff Well, we have concluded Season 1 in the LOST Rewatch. Season 1 is unique, original, enigmatic, and the reason that us Lost fans were drawn to this show in the first place. The plot in season one is primarily character-driven, and the mythology is slowly and gradually evolving. I will go through all twenty-four episodes of season one -- rehashing, recaping, reviewing, and analyzing the large variety of episodes consisting of amazing character development, literary techniques, themes, memorable quotes, easter eggs, and mythology from the original season of LOST. I figured it would be good to do an all-encompassing review of the season so that we can look at it as one seamless story. We have a lot to go through, so let's get started. Read more... October 27, 2009 Cuse Says LOST Will Take a Break for Winter Olympics!? By The ODI Well another Season of LOST is nearing and once again we were promised a season with no interruptions, but it seems like we will be given a break early in the season because of the Winter Olympics. I know most of you are not too happy to read this but I had a feeling this would happen. Where did this info come from!? Straight from LOST writer Carlton Cuse who visited Harvard this past week and here is a statement from the Art Blog at Harvard: "Mr. Cuse graciously explained that the show would begin again in January then stop for the Olympics and then start back again in February." Read more... LOST Rewatch Update: Season 2 Review By CTS, Lostpedia staff We have completed Season 2 in the LOST Rewatch. The main focus of Season 2 is the Hatch, or the Swan, that was discovered in Season 1. There is so much to talk about, and so much to think about when it comes to this season. More information is revealed about the Monster, the Others, and the DHARMA Initiative. This seasons starts off with the best premiere and opener in LOST history, revealing the true nature of the Hatch in the opening scene. The extraordinary finale of Season 2 is full of more intertesting flashbacks, shocking reveals, and ominous mythology. I will be going through all 24 episodes of Season 2 - analyzing, reviewing, recapping, and rehashing the numerous motifs, themes, characters, cliffhangers, and plot twists that have accompanied this amazing season. Read more... December 9, 2009 Emerson wins Emmy for 'Lost' By Katherine Nichols, Honolulu Star Bullein Actor Michael Emerson tonight won his first Emmy in three nominations in the category of Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for his riveting portrayal of the multi-faceted Ben Linus on ABC’s Lost. It was the second career Emmy for Emerson, who won in 2001 for a guest starring role as a serial killer on The Practice. “I feel like I’m living out a character actor’s dream,” Emerson said in his acceptance speech. “One day I flew to Hawaii to do a guest spot, and four years later it’s become the role of a lifetime.” Read more... 'Lost' Star Settles Sexual Harassment Suit By TMZ staff, TMZ Ay, brother -- Henry Ian Cusick is off the hook. Cusick -- who plays Desmond Hume on Lost -- has settled a sexual harassment lawsuit with a former production staffer who sued him back in April for allegedly grabbing and touching her inappropriately. The woman sued Cusick, ABC and a Hawaiian production company. Her lawyer tells us she has settled with all the defendants and the terms are confidential. Source December 12, 2009 New channel to air Lost in Australia By Blue eagle islander, Lostpedia staff Australian Lost fans should presumably see Lost in primetime slots, rather than waiting until late night, in 2010 due to the launch of Seven's new channel. Channel Seven's long awaited launch of their second digital free-to-air channel, 7TWO, will move many American series across to the new secondary channel. Seven’s Director of Programming and Production Tim Worner stated, “I am pleased to announce that 7TWO will be the new home for premiere episodes of our international hits including JJ Abrams’ Lost, Ugly Betty, Heroes and 24.” Read more... December 26, 2009 Announcement - Damon, Carlton, and a Polar Bear LIVE in LA By sl-LOST staff, sl-LOST.com Paul Scheer, the face of Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear and Ronie Midfew Arts, invites LOST fans to attend the LOST Underground Art Project at Gallery 1988, Los Angeles, CA on December 15, 2009 from 7 -10 p.m. All 16 prints revealed in the damoncarltonandapolarbear.com ARG will be on display. In addition to these original screen prints, an additional twenty-five commissioned LOST inspired artworks will be available for viewing. Read more at sl-LOST.com... Read more at lostargs.com... December 30, 2009 'LOST' To Premiere February 2nd, 2010 At 9:00pm – That's a Tuesday By Jon Lachonis, TV Overmind Finally… we have a date. February 2nd will be the premiere of LOST's final season. Assuming there are no weeks off, and LOST's two hour finale is counted as two of the eighteen hours we will get, the finale will be May 18th, 2010. ABC announces the premiere of the sixth and final season of “Lost,” with a special all-night event on Tuesday, February 2. A recap special will kick off the night from 8:00-9:00 p.m., ET, followed by the much anticipated two-hour premiere from 9:00-11:00 p.m. The series will then air in its regular time period – Tuesday nights from 9:00-10:00 p.m., ET – beginning the following week, on February 9. Read more...